


Letting Loose

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: ABBA, Drinking, Multi, Sparklings Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: Sparling Cookie has been more and more stressed lately, and Cheesecake takes it upon herself to make sure he loosens up.





	Letting Loose

 

 

Cheesecake Cookie was a talker, through and through. There was always  _something_ to chit-chat about, some amazing development in her day to day, a plan for an event, _gossip_ \- anything and everything under the sun was worthy of her bright, bubbly voice.

Your name is Sparking Cookie, and she hasn't said a word to you in over an hour, and you're scared for your life. She waltzed into your bar around lunchtime, and everything has _seemed_ normal. The two of you chittered on about the usual, gold or green streamers, champagne or bubbly, Tom Jones or ABBA- same old same old. There was a slight rush around 3, and you had to leave her to her own devices for a little while so you could take care of business.

When you came back, she'd migrated to one of the booths, happily chatting away with several of your regulars. Among their flock you were able to spot Adventurer, Mint Choco, Vampire, Rockstar, who you  _think_ is Whipped Cream, and Herb Cookie.

She has them enthralled with some story, eyes glittering and hands wildly animating her words. What a dork. What a dork and a fool, if she thought Adventurer was going to sit idly by an let her take his story-telling crown.

You'd gone back to work, smiling fondly to yourself. They were a loud bunch, but what was a bar without a few loud bunches, and you only had to get onto Rockstar for pulling Mint Chocos hair once by the time they dispersed. They left with a... weird. air around them. Like maybe you should have been listening instead of fussing at Bow while you spiffed her up for the night.

Things only got weirder when Cheesecake slid back over to the bar, grinning at you. For an _hour_ , only giggling and shrugging when you asked her what exactly what was going on.

"Can I have a hint?"

"I dunno- _can_ you Sparky?"

"Don't call me that- and _may_ I have a hint? Pretty please?" You bat your eyelashes at her, and she laughs, leaning on the bar for what you assume to be dramatic effect.

"I think that please can be prettier!" She chirps, hand over her mouth to cover the lopsided smile. You huff a little but strike a pose anyway, one arm in the air and the other on your hip. You toss your head, using your very best entertainer voice to reply

"Miss Cheesecake,  _pretty please_ can you tell me what the fuck, exactly?" She loses it, snorting and hiding in both hands now. You take that as a victory and drop the pose, leaning in to hear what exactly had everyone acting funny, but she pushes your face away.

"Ah ah, not so fast handsome it doesn't matter  _how_ delectable you are- I'm not budging!" You open your mouth to complain, but she holds up a hand to shush you. "Unless."

"...Unless?"

"Unless you sing for me." She's kidding.

"You're kidding." You say, deadpan.

"I most certainly am not! I love it when you sing, and you have such the sweetest little voice and I don't know  _why_ you never do anymore Sparkl-"

"We've been over this CC, there are people with  _actual_ talent, kind of everywhere if you haven't noticed- it's embarrassing."

"Not here there isn't! Not now! You need to relax anyway so I just thought-"

"I said _no_."

She pouts, clicking her tongue and huffing. "Fine, then I guess you just don't get to know then. A cosmopolitan please." You two hold each others gaze for a minute, tense, but eventually you sigh and grab the vodka for her drink. Fine. She's a big girl -if she wants to keep secrets so be it. You slide over her cosmo a minute later and start cleaning glasses on the other end of the bar. You're definitely not pouting, in no way shape or form. That's not what this is.

Out of the corner of your eye you see her flip out her phone, making a call that you can only catch snippets of.

"Mhm...- told you... -No, I know but...- hard way then. Toodles!" She shuts her phone with a snap, takes a sip of her drink, and without looking over to you says "You've been cleaning that glass for 10 minutes, Pretty boy. " You almost drop said glass in your surprise, cheeks hot as you scamper out from the bar to wipe down tables. She's gotten far too good at reading you.

The dinner time rush is marked by the return of Vampire Cookie, in all his sleepy-eyed, finely pruned glory. You never need a watch with regulars like him.

"Eight already? How the time flies! The usual?" You ask, working a little more pep in your step than you actually feel. He smiles knowingly back, but waves a hand to you.

"Not quite Sweetness, have something else in mind." He sits at the bar and pulls out a dark bottle from his cloak, holding it out to you with a flair only he could successfully pull off. You think his little magic tricks are just precious, but you're less than amused with this one and cross your arms to show it.

"...You know how I feel about outside alcohol Vampire, I can't let you bring your own and loiter around here, we've been over this. " He coos at you, setting the offending item on the bar.

"Not for me, for you."

"I'm on the clock Vampire."

"And I'm in _pain_ , I go out of my way to find something really special for my best friend and he turns up his nose before even hearing the year." He sighs, trailing a finger down the bottle. Something is up, you can feel it, but you do admit you have a bit of softness, for him and for certain wine so...

"... What year?" you ask. He smiles sharply, turning the label to you.

"1893."

"No way!"

" _Way_ \- go on, inspect it." He laughs a little as you take the bottle, looking it over.  _No way._ "Red Rheingau, 1893. That's your region isn't it?"

"You remembered! It is but how on earth did you manage to  _find_ this it's a relic it's- it's- can we?! Can we can we?! Wait- wait no- what's the occasion this should be for something special Vampire, really we shouldn't-"

"You're something special." He purrs, and you roll your eyes, blushing a little. What a dork. "I'm serious Sparkling, you've been so stressed lately- don't even try and deny it- this is the least I could do. Have a drink with me."

You, being such a  _sucker_ for this dork, reach under the counter and pull out two wine glasses, making him cheer. One glass at most, you still have a job to do after all.

Four later, with Vampire trying to coax you to stay for a fifth, you stumble back to work. So. Mistakes were made, but you can handle this. Takes more than a little (absolutely delectable) to wine knock you off your game.

Throughout the night though, you start noticing a pattern. Adventurer arrives around nine and insists you take a bourbon shot with him, celebrating an exciting new find. Rockstar Cookie is just behind him, chatting pleasantly with you until somehow end up downing a punk rock with him. You're fine- you can handle a light buzz and work- have before.

Mint Choco hems and haws with his drink orders, asking about all your more obscure products, acting unsure and flighty up until you offer to try something with him. He smiles his bright smile your way (why does he look smug?) and orders two horsefeathers for the two of you.

It takes longer than it has any right to get his order to him, the world having started to sway slightly. He smiles, soft and almost sympathetic as he pushes one of the glasses to you."Won't leave me drinking alone, will you? This is much harder than I usually go for... " You shake your head, take a big gulp, and turn to the newest two at the bar.

"How can I hel-" You slip on something, crashing to the floor, but pop up immediately, embarrassed. Keep it together now. "H-How can I help you?"

Whipped Cream giggles at your little display, though Herb Cookie at least looks a little concerned. Its Whip who speaks for the both of them though, voice ever light and sugary.

"Easy now Sparkling! A june blush for me, and a - grasshopper? Was it a grasshopper-" Herb nods, and Whipped Cream continues on "And a grasshopper cocktail for Herb."

"...That's it?" you ask. You'd thought for sure they'd be in on whatever has been going down tonight.

"Whipped." Herb says, patient.

"What?" asks Whipped Cream, blinking at him. Herb looks pointedly at you, then back to him. "Oh! Oh, that's right, silly me. Some of your glitter champagne please Sparkling!" There it is. You sigh and fix them up, though you don't place the champagne on the bar, instead keeping it in your hand.

You look at them, and they both nod, smiling at you. Thought so. You down what's in the flute, having to blink several times to focus on the two of them again.

The world wants you good and drunk tonight, and y'know what? Fine! You  _have_ been stressed, Vampire was right on the money. The past few weeks have been downright grueling, who cares if Cheesecake has some diabolical plot in store for you, you know she'd never hurt you and her plans always end up fun- in a roundabout way sometimes but you'll take that too at this point. Tonight you're gonna have fun.

Without prompt, you refill your flute and take about half of it in, to the delight of the cookies at the bar. The night goes by a lot faster like that, giggling and teasing with your friends (and keeping a steady flow of alcohol running through you), and while you're absolutely going to regret this in the morning- right now? Life is pretty good.

Your upper half is sprawled out on the counter, trying to fight off Vampire mussing up your hair without moving your arms. It's not going so well, but his nails feel nice on your scalp at least. Then - you hear it.

" _You can dance~ You can jive! Having the time of your life!_ ~"

You jerk up, whipping your head around. "Who's playing that?! Whos- this is my _song_! Vampire it's my song this is the- the , the - _this is my song_!" Vampire laughs, tilting his head slightly.

"You can make the chorus." That's all you need, you immediately scramble up on to the counter ( with Vampire and Rockstar both helping you, so you don't fall) Cheesecake whistles at you, and turns it up louder while the others at the bar (the others that were all at  _her_ table) cheer. Of course it was her- but you're not thinking about that right now- instead-

"See that girl! Watch that scene- digging the  _Dancing queen!~_ " Your voice cracks something awful, unused to full-on belting, but you're done laughing by the time the next chorus comes up at least. "- and when you- ppftt- and when you get the chance~ You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, ooonly seventeen!"

While you're going nuts up on the bar, every single cookie makes a trip to Cheesecakes spot and hands her money. After each has paid their disbelieving dues, she cranks up the volume, and your volume in turn. You actually have kind of missed this. The singing bit, not Cheesecake making bets on you, enough that when the next song comes on you automatically pick it up, tugging Vampire up with you (making your bar erupt again into cheers)

" _Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay aall your love oon me!~_ " He laughs, and the two of you rock the duet.

Everyone around you is whooping and cheering and singing ( it  _is_ ABBA, after all, pretty hard  _not_ to), and you let them all have their fun right along with you. Might as well let loose tonight, tomorrow _they'll_ be cleaning this mess up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work for the fandom, so I hope you guys like it! I frantically typed it out in one (1) day, but I've had the idea on the back burner for months now so?? Hope I did it justice.


End file.
